The invention herein relates to thermal insulation. More particularly it relates to siliceous thermal insulation, especially that which is useful at hot face temperatures of approximately 2000.degree. F.
Siliceous thermal insulations have been used widely in industry for many years. Since many of these insulations have been designed for use under relatively moderate thermal environments, only a limited number have therefore been found satisfactory for use where advancing technologies have permitted industrial processes and equipment to operate at temperatures on the order of 2000.degree. F. Typical of applications in which such temperatures are encountered are hot blast stoves, industrial and metallurgical furnaces and ovens and soaking pits. Consequently, there is a definite need in the industry for thermal insulation which can be provided in preshaped form and which can serve to thermally insulate industrial equipment with a hot face temperature on the order of 2000.degree. F.
Additionally, in recent years some industrial users of thermal insulation have stated preferences for siliceous insulation which contain no asbestos fiber. It is therefore desirable to have a siliceous thermal insulation article which is reinforced by means other than asbestos fiber and which will operate satisfactorily at 2000.degree. F.